User talk:Noob4sure
Thanks for the Necromancer Insignia completion. However, please use the Preview Button before Saving an edit. This lessens the number edits in the recent changes page and in turn helps to keep tabs on any vandals. Thanks! --Gares Redstorm 14:53, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry :) Noob4sure 15:03, 2 June 2006 (CDT) PvE & PvP tag sorry about screwing things up with the rename, i'm going through everyones game and making things right So it was you! You didn't expect me not to find out, did you? ;o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:44, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :Are you talking about the time in LA international district one? :-) Noob4sure 15:31, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yup. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:34, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Anti-IE Box Can I copy your anti-IE box? I want to make a slight change, and didn't want it to affect yours. Instead of just ripping it off, I thought I'd ask :) -Auron 16:54, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :Go ahead. :) Noob4sure 21:48, 8 September 2006 (CDT) Can i copy the IE box too? Its cool.Acglaphotis 12:45, 29 November 2006 (CST) :Sure thing, lol, anyone can copy the IE box. :) Noob4sure 18:52, 29 November 2006 (CST) Cats I've just edited the Anti IE box, it was adding everybody into Category:Users/Language/IE. In other words everybody with the Anti IE box was in a category that said they speak IE!! --Xasxas256 06:15, 13 December 2006 (CST) Actually I've just noticed all your boxes: User:Noob4sure/Fx Babel box, User:Noob4sure/Needs more babel and User:Noob4sure/Anti-Vandal have the same problem. You've used Template:Babel/Box instead of Template:Userbox. The problem is that a part of the Babel/Box template is adding the page in the appropriate language category but none of those userboxes are for a language. You can see what I've done with User:Noob4sure/Anti-IE ;) --Xasxas256 06:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) Userboxes need more userboxes? check out mine i got a bunch User:asmodius just site that you got em from me thats all i ask thanks bud haha haha, ur name is rathet funny xD --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 06:38, 25 February 2007 (CST) I invite you to a discussion about guild wars: Setup for a Campaign?. Van Wark 15:32, 9 March 2007 (CST) Welcome back! I'm truly amazed you broke free of WoW. All my friends that play are totally addicted. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:04, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :That was a... fast.. response? O_o; Well. It wasn't hard. I was absolutely sick of the complete lack of class balance in WoW, and I reinstalled Guild Wars after talking to an old friend. Started playing and that sealed the deal; cancelled my WoW subscription and I'm not looking back. Noob4sure 01:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, you've really been gone awhile. I only recognize 2 names on your talkpage. As for the fast response, blame Recent Changes. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Welcome back :D Lost-Blue 01:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)